1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control program and the like which can be read by a computer of an information processing apparatus including a display unit and a communication unit capable of communication with a scanning device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An information processing apparatus, which includes a display unit and a communication unit capable of communication with a scanning device, acquires scan data from the scanning device and displays images based on the acquired scan data on a display screen of a display unit. By virtue of this, it is possible for a user to confirm the images based on the scan data. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-166767 discloses one example of such kind of information processing apparatus.